Force Bless the Rebel Kids
by Horsetamer5
Summary: Alternate Universe. Poe, Ben, and Rey are the children of Leia Organa and Han Solo; as such, their lives are molded around fighting for the Resistance against the First Order. A collection of one-shots and short series chronicling their lives. Possible OOC moments. Cross posted on Archive of Our Own.
1. Chapter 1

Poe rushed to his brother Ben's X-Wing fighter. His adoptive brother was unconscious, with blood already matting his black hair.

Poe rushed to unhook Ben's safety harness and pull the young Jedi free of the wreckage. He could tell by the blue tinge on his brother's lips that Ben had stopped breathing.

"C' mon, Ben, breathe for me. You've gotta breathe, buddy!" Poe screamed, pressing his hands down hard on the younger man's chest; he felt two ribs break, but he didn't care. "Breathe, dammit!"

After about the fifth time of forcing air into Ben's lungs, Poe heard his brother let out a ragged cough before taking a few gasping breaths.

Satisfied that Ben was at least alive, Poe grabbed his comm radioed back to base.

"This is Poe Organa-Solo, I have a code red emergency! My brother's X-Wing crashed, and he's badly hurt! Someone, please hurry!"

An agony filled cry caused Poe to turn back to his brother, who was now attempting to sit up.

"No, no, no," Poe admonished gently, forcing Ben to lie back down, "Ben, you've gotta stay still. You're really hurt bud; you crashed your X-Wing."

"C-can't m-move" Ben stuttered out as he shivered from a combination of pain and shock. "'M I gonna die, Poe? Dn't wanna die."

"No Ben, you're not gonna die," Poe soothed, settling his brother's head in his lap and running a hand through his hair. "The medics are on their way. You're gonna be just fine."

"M'kay," Ben slurred, his eyes fluttering closed, "don't want everyone to be sad."

* * *

Poe felt numb as he watched the medics load his younger brother onto a gurney. At one point, someone had wrapped a Shock Blanket around him, but it was doing nothing to bring any warmth back into his body.

He could dimly hear the medics shouting out commands and other information to each other.

"BP stats are dropping!" One medic yelled as he clipped electrodes to Ben's chest. "Pulse is tachycardic! O2 stats are dropping! He's crashing again!"

"We're set!" Another medic yelled, "let's get them loaded up!"

Poe felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulder and gently guide him to the ship.

Once they landed, all hell broke loose; the medics rushed Ben off the ship as his vital signs crashed for the third time. Poe was too bone tired to follow them. Instead, the young resistance pilot chose to curl up against one of the bulkheads, finally allowing his unshed tears to fall.

He didn't know how long he sat there, sobbing before he felt himself being pulled into a gentle embrace. He immediately recognized that his adoptive mother, Leia, was holding him.

"M-mooom," the 21-year-old wailed, "I'm so-sor-sorry! I didn't protect him! What kind of older brother am I?! I-it j-just was supposed to be a training exercise! B-Ben asked me to show him h-how the new guns on the X-wing worked. W-we were messing around a-and I l-looked behind me and h-he was c-crashing! I'm s-so s-so-sorry!"

"Oh Poe," Leia murmured, kissing the top of her oldest child's head. "It's not your fault. It was an accident; there was nothing that you could have done to stop it."

* * *

When they got to the medical bay, Poe saw that his father Han was sitting in a chair outside the operating room. He also noticed that his 11-year- old sister Rey was curled up in Han's lap, fast asleep.

"C' mere kid," Han murmured, beckoning for Poe to sit down next to him. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Poe answered, curling up on a chair next to his father and laying his head on Han's shoulder. "I'm not hurt or anything. Just really tired."

"You can sleep, son," Leia assured, running a hand down Poe's back. "We're going to be here for a while."

Taking his mother's words to heart, Poe closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

It had been eight weeks since Ben's crash. Ben had finally been released from the Med Center and was steadily healing. He was walking under his power with only a brace on his left leg, and his right arm had just been removed from the bacta cast that morning.

Now, the only thing that was plaguing him was the pain. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the crash. During the night, his back and legs burned and throbbed.

Ben was sitting in the common room of his family's quarters, trying to breathe through the most recent bout excruciating pain.

He heard the door to the common room, and he tried to quiet his pained whimpers as he sensed his mother entering the room.

"The pain again?" Leia asked quietly, settling down on the couch and moving Ben to lay his head in her lap.

Ben nodded, ashamed that he wasn't able to keep his feelings and emotions under control.

Leia sighed as she lifted Ben's shirt and pressed a button on the auto-injection device that was attached to his back. Within moments she saw his muscles relax and heard him let out a content sigh.

"You know that injector is there for a reason," she scolded lightly. "I don't understand why you don't use it when the pain starts up."

"Didn't want to seem weak," Ben admitted. "Poe got injured in the crash too, and now he is just fine. He-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Leia cut in, "First off your brother wasn't the one whose heart stopped four times before he even got to the med center. He also wasn't the one who had seven broken ribs, a shattered femur and shattered right arm. He wasn't the one who needed three surgeries and a chest tube to fix all of the internal damage in his body. Your body has been through a huge trauma. It is going to take time for you to feel completely like your old self again. So from now on, I want to use the medication that the doctors gave you, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ben answered, almost asleep again, "thanks."

Leia responded by leaning over and kissing her youngest son's forehead before resuming her stroking of his hair.

She sat with Ben for a while to ensure that he was asleep before she stood up, tucked a blanket around his shoulders, and padded out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe and Ben were sitting in the common area of their family's quarters. Poe was sitting on one end of the couch, going over new flight rosters and reports while Ben was laying on the other end, his head the arm of the sofa as he watched a mindless holovid. He and Ben had put Rey to bed a few hours ago; their parents were attending a political event and would not be back for at least two more hours. All in all, everything was peaceful.

However, the comfortable silence was soon broken as Rey entered the room, sobbing quietly.

Within seconds, both of her brothers were at her side.

"Hey kiddo," Ben greeted, kneeling in front of his little sister and hugging her to his chest. "What's got you all upset?"

"B-bad dream," Rey murmured, her sobs beginning to quiet.

"Yeah? Well, you're not alone, I had a bad dream too, that's why I'm hanging out here with Poe." Ben said. "You can stay out here with us too if you don't want to go back to sleep." he offered

"I-I can?" Rey hiccuped.

"Sure sweetheart," Poe assured, "we'd like the company."

* * *

When Leia and Han returned, they both smiled at the sight that greeted them. Ben was lying on his back on the couch; little Rey sprawled on top of him with her thumb in her mouth; while Poe was curled up with his head laying on Ben's good leg. All of them were fast asleep.

"They all look so peaceful," Leia marveled, "I hate the thought of disturbing them."

"I know," Han sighed, "but if we leave them here, they're gonna be pretty sore when they wake up tomorrow. Also, I highly doubt that the position Ben is laying in is doing his wounds any good."

"True," Leia agreed, "so do you want to take Ben and Rey, and I'll get Poe settled?"

Han nodded, lifting his tiny 11-year-old daughter into his arms and settling her on his hip before moving to wake Ben up.

Han made sure that his movements were slow and deliberate; Knowing that the massacre at the Jedi temple had left Ben with a horrible fear of waking up with anyone standing directly over him.

Just as he was about to reach out and touch Ben's shoulder, the 16 year- old whimpered and turned his head away. His eyes closed tighter, and his whole body went rigid, the sure signs that he was in the throes of a violent nightmare.

Handing the still sleeping Rey to Leia, Han knelt in front of his youngest son and began to gently stroke his hair.

"N-no! Hux, please don't kill me! I'm your best friend. Your best friend! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh, Ben," Han soothed, "You're safe, Hux isn't here. No one's gonna hurt you, I promise."

By now, Ben's thrashing had woken Poe, and he moved to help his father wake Ben from his nightmare.

"C' mon buddy, come back to us. You're okay." Poe cajoled.

Finally, Ben awoke with an utterly terrified yell before throwing himself into his father's arms.

Sensing that he was no longer needed, Poe took his mother's offered hand and allowed her to lead him to his bedroom all the while assuring Han that Ben could sleep in his room if need be.

* * *

Ben grabbed at his father's official uniform, wailing in fear and pain.

Han gently moved to sit on the couch before guiding his son's head to lay against his shoulder.

"He t-tried to k-ki-kill me!" Ben sobbed, "I didn't do anything, and my best friend wanted me dead! Why'd he want me dead, dad?! Why'd he have to kill everyone?!"

"I don't know kid, I really don't," Han sighed, "But you're safe here, I promise. No one is going to hurt you."

Leia soon entered the room and joined Han in comforting their youngest son.

Ben sobbed for what seemed like hours before his body finally gave out and he lay limp in his parents' arms.

* * *

Poe was woken out his light sleep by the sound of someone entering his quarters. Looking down from the top bunk, he saw Ben lay down on the bed below him.

"Everything okay?" Poe asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Ben answered.

"Good," Poe sighed, closing his eyes, "You know I love you, right kiddo?"

"'Love you too," Ben responded, sounding on the verge of sleep. "'night, Poe."

"'night kid," Poe whispered, before turning over and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
